Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to various types of recyclable surface coverings. For example, the recyclable surface coverings include granulated rubber bottom (base) layers in combination with surface layers bonded to the granulated bottom layers. Another aspect of the invention relates to a system, such as a manufacturing line, that produces the above-noted recyclable surface covering. Another aspect of the invention relates to a process for manufacturing the above-noted recyclable surface covering. In one specific exemplary embodiment, a vinyl surface material is bonded to a recycled rubber cushioned bottom (base) layer (a.k.a. underlayment). This type of laminate has a number of positive characteristics such as flame retardation, smoke suppression, noise reduction, force reduction, and the ability to stay in place upon installation without the use of adhesives.